rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 37
'Poslední Aliance' "Jdete pozdě, Princi Kael'thasi. Myslel jsem, že vy, naparádění a veledůležití elfové, jste pyšní na svou dochvilnost," Garithos byl na první pohled podobný jednomu z plemen psů, které chovali kdysi lidé z Gilneas, mastifovi. thumb|left|450px Když řval na vznešeného vůdce Krvavých elfů, od tlustých rtů mu létalo zhruba stejné množství slin, jaké produkovala ona příslovečná rasa. Ovšem mastifové se chovali ke každému stejně, ať jste byli člověk, elf nebo trpaslík. Vrčeli jen na vlky. Maršálkův obličej navíc zdobil knír, který by mu zajistil prvenství ve stádech mrožů daleko na severu, to přinejmenším. Princ Sunstrider se opět dokonale ovládal, trochu sklonil hlavu v náznaku omluvy, ale ihned se opět napřímil: "Nedalo se tomu zabránit, lorde. Narazili jsme na oddíl nočních elfů ze zámoří a byli nuceni-" "Nezajímají mne vaše nabubřelé smyšlenky! Vy elfové jste zde, abyste sloužili Alianci a tak budete poslouchat mé rozkazy do posledního písmene, je to jasné?! Vzkázal jsem za soumraku!" maršálek přidal na síle hlasu a někteří z Princovy osobní stráže se významně zadívali na své zbraně. Princ je nenápadným gestem zamítl a klidným tónem odvětil. "Ano, lorde Garithosi. Jaké jsou tedy nové rozkazy?" Maršálek se zamračil, pak si založil ruce za zády a palci začal točit mlýnek: "Nemrtví obnovili útok, snaží se znovu dobýt Dalaran. Jejich hlavní síla pochoduje jihem Silverpine, ale podařilo se nám chrabře zastavit jejich postup na úpatí hor." "Mí muži jsou připraveni bojovat a prokázat se v akci, lorde! Kdy máme vyrazit na bojovou linii? Každý z nás nemrtvým dluží pomstu!" "MY ''vyrážíme okamžitě," velkomaršál se pousmál téměř škodolibě s důrazem na prvním slovu. "Vaši lidé ovšem zůstanou zde. Naši zvědové hlásili, že sem pravděpodobně míří druhá úderná síla nermtvých ze severozápadu. Potřebuji, abyste opravili tři arkánní observatoře na předměstí a jezeře, abychom tu oblast mohli sledovat a byli na ně připraveni." Princ Kael'thas nepatrně zbledl, i přesto si zachoval vyrovnaný výraz: "Ale milorde, my jsme mágové a vojáci, ne řemeslníci," namítl. "Máte své rozkazy, Princi Kael'thasi. ''Věřím, že je vaše dlouhé elfí uši slyšely dost jasně. A teď odchod a pohyb!" Garithos si samolibě nakroutil jedním prstem mastný knírek a otočil se ke skupině svých důstojníků, která elfy pozorovala s nepokrytým pobavením. Dokonce i na tváři elfího prince se na okamžik mihlo cosi jako hněv, prozrazující, že jeho klid je jen mistrně zvládnutá maska. "Ten nestoudný zkurv-...," zarazil se, když se zadíval na své poradce, "dobrá, ať to máme co nejrychleji za sebou! Nechť se mi okamžitě hlásí pár arkánních techniků a oddíl nezraněných vojáků na špinavou práci!" thumb|left|700px Světlo bohyně nikdy nepohasne, světlo Bohyně ji nikdy neopustí. Světlo Bohyně... Její síly byly u konce a viděla, že i Ash'Alah na tom není lépe. Když se mezi stíny stromů vynořila obrovská postava s rohy a blanitými křídly, věděla, že si pro ni jde ten, který nemrtvým velel. Už slyšela jeho jméno. Věděla, že chtěl zpět Dalaran. Pán děsu, Dalvengyr, musel to být on. "Ukaž se, bezduchý ničemo, okusíš hněv Strážkyň! Světlo bohyně nezakolísá a nezeslábne!" Svět se jí rozostřil a zatměl, když se ten rohatý stín vyhnul hvězdopádu a přiskočil k ní blíž rychleji, než čekala. Nedá svou kůži zadarmo nikomu, ne! Tasila zakřivenou dýku, protože jí dávno došly šípy i síla kouzlit. Malfurione, odpusť, že jsem neobstála... Jenže démon srazil její zbraň stranou a téměř něžně ji zvedl do náruče, slyšela povědomý hlas, jak oslovil jejího tygra: "Máš na vybranou. Zemřeš sám, nebo půjdeš za mnou." Musela se soustředit, aby dokázala promluvit, jak si ji brala únava ze ztráty krve a dlouhého sesílání kouzel. Malátně zvedla rozdrásanou ruku, aby se dotkla jeho tváře. Páska přes oči, nemohla se splést. "Illidane! Co to je za klam? Přišel jsi mne osobně dorazit?" zmítala se v jeho rukách, ale přitiskl ji k sobě a vydal pár ostrých povelů, na které mu bylo odpovězeno souhlasným syčením mnoha hadů. "Ne, Tyrande. Musíš mi věřit, přišel jsem tě zachránit," promluvil zblízka a jeho hlas rezonoval mohutnou hrudí, o kterou ji opíral. Otřásla se. "Zachránit mne? Riskuješ pro mne život? Nechápu..." "Ať jsem démon nebo ne, ať se stanu čímkoli v tomto světě nebo v jiném, věz, že tě budu vždy chránit, Tyrande, a teď - spi," poručil jí a její oči ho poslechly proti její vůli, i když měla na rtech mnoho otázek. Otázek, které by ho trápily ještě víc, než situace, do které se opět sám dostal. Osud byl proradná děvka. S jejím tygrem v patách konečně dosáhl Malfurionovy pozice, aby mu předal své sladké břímě. Otočil se k odchodu, když druid starostlivě probudil tu, kterou oba milovali, ale mít ji mohl mít jen jeden. "Myslel jsem, že jsem tě ztratil navěky, má lásko. Nebýt Illidanovy pomoci, mohlo se tak stát," Malfurion těkal očima po její tváři, a pak vzhlédl za odcházejícím démonem. "Illidane." Došlápl kopytem do mechu a zůstal stát, pak se otočil, jako by čekal další výzvu k boji. "Věděla jsem, že mne nenecháš napospas... věřila jsem," elfka zvedla ruku k druidově tváři. Illidan jako by to gesto pečlivě sledoval i přes svou pásku, pak odvrátil tvář a promluvil: "Měli jsme mezi sebou mnoho sporů a sváru, můj bratře. Vše, co jsem znal a cítil byla tisíciletí a věky plné nenávisti k tobě za to, žes mi vzal, co jsem nikdy neměl. Ale co se mne týká, přeji si, aby ta nenávist skončila. Od tohoto dne po všechny další, budiž mezi námi dvěma smír." Druid opatrně odložil zesláblou kněžku stranou a pomalu vykročil ke svému bratrovi, aby mu podal ruku. "Nechme to tedy tak. Dlužím ti vše a mohu splatit jen tím, že ti dovolím odejít. Nemyslím ale, že se ještě kdy uvidíme. Nebylo by to moudré," jako tolikrát předtím zvítězila starost, kterou o něj měl i v dobách, kdy mu Jarod Shadowsong dal právo rozhodnout o Illidanově trestu a osudu. Nedokázal by ho popravit, ani znovu zavřít do klece. Byl jeho bratr, i když si to ani jeden nevybrali. Illidan stiskl jeho ruku, pak kývl a otočil se k odchodu. Nechal svého bratra a jeho lásku na mýtině jejich štěstí. Byl tu úkol, který nesplnil. A neměl nejmenší chuť se zpovídat svému "pánovi", proč neuspěl. Se sevřenými rty vystoupil na návrší, kde před pár měsíci jeden kostlivý lich a jistý rytíř smrti seslali rituál za pomoci poslední Medivhovy knihy kouzel. Portál do světa, odkud do Azerothu přišel Archimonde, byl stále tu. Čekal jen na aktivaci a vzpomínky zrádného orka v jeho mysli mu přesně ukázaly snadný způsob, jak. "Ande'thoras-ethil, dalah'surfal," shlédl z návrší na hladinu jezera Lordamere, trosky Dalaranu zalité světlem obou měsíců a les, kde odpočíval jeho bratr a Ona. Pak se zasmál sám pro sebe a prošel portálem na druhou stranu. thumb|left|700px "Obávám se, že z přístavu nezbylo nic, Výsosti. Máme skácet stromy na stavbu vorů?" poručík Brightspear zasalutoval Princi a přelétl očima skupinu radících se magistrů. "Tím ztratíme příliš mnoho času, nechci strávit celou bitvu hraním si na stavitele lodí. A nemohu na ně plýtvat magií, která bude zapotřebí k obnově těch zatracených observatoří," Kael'thas se ohlédl k městu, odkud se blížili technici a stavitelé, kteří dokončili opravu první věže. Nejen, že na Garithovy observatoře museli plýtvat vlastními zdroji, museli o ně také bojovat se vším, co jejich lokace momentálně obývalo: šílení mágové, odpadlíci, banditi, mutanti. Druhá ze tří observatoří byla na ostrově uprostřed jezera - a skupina ghůlů očividně neměla mimo válku na práci nic lepšího, než rozebrat jediné zbylé přístaviště a zničit všechny čluny. Dnešní večer byl čím dál vydařenější. Kael'thas zachmuřil zlaté obočí, pak si upravil zdobené rukavice z královského sametu a zadíval se zpět na hladinu Lordamere. "Asi nebude na vybranou. Magistři, na můj pov-," byl přerušen zabubláním vody sotva dva kroky od břehu, na kterém stál. Vlny se rozběhly do stran v rozšiřujících se kruzích a z hlubin se vynořila žena s rudozlatě zářícíma očima a kůží pokrytou šupinami. Kolem hlavy se jí místo vlasů svíjeli malí hadi a syčeli. Usmívala se a dívala se na Prince a jeho doprovod, ponořená ve vodě po prsa, houpala se na ní a vypadala, že se dobře baví. "Nága! Jedna ze služebnic démona Illidana!" Princ uskočil dál od břehu a jeho tělo se okamžitě zahalilo štítem tvořeným plameny. Bytost na vlnách naklonila hlavu na stranu, jako by je po svém zdravila, a její úsměv se rozšířil: "Tak tomu bylo, sladký Princi, ale náš Pán je mimo náš dosah. Teď patříme jen samy sobě. Jmenuji se Vashj. Já a mí bratři jsme přišli v míru, nabídnout ti naši pomoc." "Jen pohled na ně mi obrací žaludek naruby," zamumlal jeden z magistrů a Princ podtrhl jeho názor svým. "Nemáš nic, co bych potřeboval, čarodějnice!" "Vskutku je tomu tak, Princi? A to jsem myslela, že budeš potřebovat čluny, abys dosáhl ostrova a observatoří, které hledáš," přestala se usmívat, ale dál upírala oči jen na Prince, zatímco se voda kolem ní začala čeřit a vynořily se další podobné bytosti. Dalece přečíslily princův oddíl. "Myslím, že cesta vyjednávání je vždy lepší, než cesta násilí, můj pane," ozval se Theraldis tiše po princově boku, "zvláště v naší situaci." Princ na něj kývl a opět se obrátil k "Vashj". Tentokrát zněl smířlivěji. "A vy byste mi ty čluny dala jen tak? Dobrovolně a zadarmo? Proč bych vám měl věřit, má paní? Není to ani pár hodin, co jsme se navzájem zabíjeli v ruinách Dalaranu." "Naše rasy sdílí společný původ, Kaeli. Nyní, proti nemrtvým, sdílíme i společného nepřítele a stejné nebezpečí. Tyto čluny jsou pouhým gestem dobré vůle, nežádáme za ně nic," zvedla jednu ze svých mnoha rukou z vln a z mlhy válící se nad noční hladinou téměř neslyšně připlulo několik člunů a zastavilo se u břehu. Nejednoho z elfů obešel mráz a zachvěl se, když sledoval myrmidony, kteří je tlačili a sami byli skryti pod hladinou. Sotva byla plavidla na dosah elfů, v temných vodách s cáknutím zmizelo několik hadích ocasů s ploutvemi. "Pak rád přijímám vaši nabídku, paní Vashj. Děkuji vám." "Proč mám pocit, že v těch člunech jim budeme vydaní na milost a nemilost?" zavrčel rytíř Maladath. Vael'thas se mu chtěl vysmát z Fawkesova sedla, ale to už zazněl povel k nalodění. "Letci! Okamžitě mi hlaste situaci na ostrově Fenris!" "Rozkaz, Výsosti!" Vael zasalutoval Princi, kývl na zbylé letce a vyrazil nad temnou hladinou jako první. thumb|left|700px Jako by stíny stromů zrodily další stíny ve chvíli, kdy Zrádce prošel portálem. Mlčky vystoupila z úkrytu a kývla na ty ze Sester, které se jí podařilo shromáždit poté, co se osvobodila z druidova kouzla. Nechali ho jít. Už zase. Démona, který zavraždil bezpočet nevinných, rozšířil temnotu a korupci mezi zvěř v lesích pod Hyjalem a téměř způsobil nenapravitelnou zkázu Northrendu. Nechali ho jít jen proto, že zachránil život Tyrande, jako by ho ten jeden skutek očistil od vší krve, kterou prolil. Řád Dozorkyň byl zničen a zrazen vlastní vládou - a ta nejen nedokázala pomstít jejich smrt, ale dala mu svobodu z osobních motivů. Nechali ho jít a ještě se rozloučili jako přátelé. Pokud u Kaldorei již není spravedlnosti, pak se jí, u Elune, stane ona sama. Neměl s sebou nágy. Bude snadná kořist. Příliš si vážil vlastního života, aby na druhé straně čekala zkáza. Ať ten portál vedl kamkoli, Illidan se jí neschová, dokud oba dýchají. Bez váhání prošla jako první za ním a zbytek jejího oddílu ji následoval. Na druhé straně je přivítal svět s roztříštěnou oblohou barvy indiga a purpury, na které byly vidět cizí planety... cizí hvězdy. Dokonce i cizí, osamělý měsíc, nepřipomínající ničím Elune a její moc. Sklopila pohled od oblohy na zeleně hořící stopy kopyt, které vedly rudým pískem někam za horizont severního hřebene hor. Pomalu se usmála, jednou rukou otevřela flakónek magického sedativa, a pak v něm omočila vrhací dýky. "Kořist je na dosah, Sestry. Začněme lov," řekla a dala se do běhu. thumb|left|598px Po návratu do alianční základny v obnovované části Dalaranu vládlo mezi elfy ticho. Pocit vítězství a zadostiučinění z těžké práce či boje se jaksi nedostavil. Ošetřovali zraněné, doplňovali zásoby, psali dopisy pro své drahé v Quel'Thalas, jedli či seděli kolem táborových ohňů, ale nemluvili. Přišli bojovat proti těm, co jim vzali vše včetně jejich minulosti a budoucnosti. Místo toho se stali poskoky rasistického velitele, který opovrhoval i jednotkami trpaslíků, jež mu poslala nedaleká Aerie Peak a Khaz Modan. Ať chtěli nebo ne, Garithos byl posledním přeživším zbytkem správy království Lordaeronu. A rozhodně měl nejsilnější vojsko v oblasti. Jestli měli šanci vymést konečně Pohromu z trosek lidských říší, bylo to s ním, ne rozděleni a znesvářeni. Kdyby jim jen dal šanci zapojit se do skutečné bitvy! Vael'thas - patrně jako odměnu za jeho mlčení během oprav observatoří - dostal po šíleném dni a noci roli Princova číšníka. Stál s karafou eversongského vína v Princově rudozlatém stanu a čekal na povel, zatímco Kael'thas svíral v ruce prázdný pohár a zamyšleně se díval do ohně hořícího ve zdobném koši z tepaného zlata a mithrilu. Na látku ve vchodu do stanu padl stín příchozího elfa, pak se odhrnula na stranu. "Výsosti, velkomaršál se v době zklidnění hlavní bitvy utrhl z přední linie a míří sem, mám ho u-," elf nestačil doříci, jak byl ranou do zad vmeten do stanu, kde zakopl o stolek s vodní dýmkou a skončil na zemi u Princových nohou. Kael'thas zamračil čelo a vzhlédl k obtloustlé postavě s mohutným knírem, která nečekala na vyzvání a vtrhla dovnitř stanu: "Buďte zdráv, lorde Garithosi," řekl Princ melodickým hlasem, zatímco se maršálek ani neobtěžoval sejmout helmu. "Uprostřed boje mne dostihly nedobré zprávy, Kael'thasi!" zařval maršálek a elfí princ se pomalu narovnal v celé své výši, kývl přes rameno na Vaela. "Přijmete pozvání na pohár elfího vína?" obrátil nehybnou tvář zpět k maršálkovi, pak z rukávu vytáhl kapesníček zdobený zlatě vyšívaným fénixem, třepl prsty a rozložil ho. "Observatoře byly opraveny, jak jste žádal. O tom především vás měl zpravit můj posel, či se tak snad nestalo?" Princ ukázal na volné křesílko, zatímco Vael'thas zvedal strážného i stolek a snažil se napravit nelad vzniklý po maršálkově příchodu. "To se dřív propadnu, než bych chlastal z jedním z vás nabubřelců! Je pravda, že jste se bratříčkoval s těmi odpornými nágami? Nemohu na okamžik vydechnout ve všem tom boji, aniž byste mi za zády chystali zradu?!" Kael'thas odmítavě zakroutil hlavou na Vaela, který za maršálkovými zády významně mrkal na své kopí. Místo toho natáhl ruku s prázdným pohárem a mladý elf přistoupil, aby mu dolil víno: "No, ano, milorde, nágy nám pomohly dostat se přes jezero. Ujišťuji vás, že nejsou hrozbou pro můj lid, ani pro vá-" "Jsou to nelidské stvůry a musí být rozdrceny jako každý jiný nepřítel! Buďte opatrný, s kým se spolčujete a komu svěříte svou loajalitu, krvavý elfe! Nebudu ve svých řadách tolerovat zrádce!" jak maršálek řval čím dál více nahlas, Princ půvabně mávl kapesníčkem a přitiskl si ho k nosu, aby tak přebil pach potu, moči a koňského trusu, co se od člověka táhl. Garithos při pohledu na to doslova zrudl vzteky a chvilku popadal dech. "Nyní se musím vrátit na frontu. Vy, špičatá ucha, zůstanete zde a budete očekávat další rozkazy!" vychrlil, otočil se na patě a vyšel ven. "Jak jinak, samozřejmě," Kael stáhl ruku s kapesníčkem dolů a na rtech měl výraz hluboké nenávisti a pohrdání. Muselo to tedy být něco, aby přestal tak dokonale ovládat svou tvář nebo mluvu. "My budeme sedět zde a čekat, aby nás pak mohl nařknout ze zbabělosti... Kapitáne Snowdawn, zapalte zde vonnou esenci a zbavte mne jeho pachu. Pak máte pro dnešek volno." Vael'thas si dovedl představit, že by Prince mohl zbavit i větší části maršálka, než jen jeho pachu, ale splnil rozkaz, a pak nechal svého vládce o samotě. Takže... konečně měl čas ulovit si tu měkkou pěknou věc s dlouhými vlasy, co ho zahřeje, než zatroubí budíček. S pískáním vykročil zkusit své štěstí mezi ostatní stany a ohniště. thumb|left|700px Rudé slunce vyšlo nad hřebeny Alterackých hor, jeho paprsky pohladily hedvábí elfích stanů a zaleskly se ve zlatých korouhvích s fénixem, které vlály ve svěžím jitřním větru. Zlaté světlo se zatřpytilo na rozčeřené hladině vod Lordamere a odrazilo na fialové kopuli v samotném středu ruin kdysi hrdého města mágů. Theraldis trávil úsvit tak jako většinu předchozích. Díval se směrem, kde ukryti a odděleni pracovali Kirin Tor a myslel na Ni. Obvykle se snažil dostat tam, když to povinnosti dovolily, ale věci jako by se obracely k horšímu den za dnem. Stiskl v dlani její dárek, ledově modrý krystal, v jehož srdci byla kouzlem vyryta křehká sněhová vločka. Usmál se sám pro sebe, pak jej pověsil zpět na krk a skryl pod šaty. Otočil se k Princově stanu, ke kterému se z druhé strany blížil alianční posel. Stráže před ním skřížily zdobná elfí kopí a Theraldis pospíšil, aby se mu postavil do cesty. "Princ nebude nikým rušen bez ohlášení. V jaké záležitosti ho hledáš?" "Má záležitost nesnese odkladu. Přináším rozkazy od velkomaršálka Garithose." "Nějaké nové zprávy z fronty?" Theraldis se dál tyčil lidskému muži v cestě, ve tváři neochotu a nucený úsměv. Ve stanu za svými zády zaslechl pohyb, kopí strážných se oddálila od sebe. Ustoupil stranou, aby Princi uvolnil cestu a poklonil se. "Vaše Výsosti." "Buď pozdraven, Kaeli," řekl lidský voják zlatovlasému elfovi a naprosto neomaleně použil oslovení, které si poslední Sunstrider vymiňoval jen od nejbližších přátel a poradců. Princ Kael'thas na něj chladně shlédl ze své výšky a jen nepatrně silnější záře očí prozradila jeho emoce. "Mluv." Theraldis se narovnal a zpražil posla pohledem, pak ovládl svou tvář a s rukama spojenýma za zády zůstal stát vedle Prince. "Observatoře, které jste opravili, detekovaly obrovskou masu nemrtvých shromažďujících se nedaleko západní části ruin a na pobřeží Lordamere. Lord Garithos rozkázal, abyste je rozdrtil, než stihnou zahájit pochod na samotný Dalaran. Máte je napadnout ještě na březích jezera a vymazat z povrchu země. On sám se dál soustředí na jejich jižní křídlo a hlavní bitevní frontu." "To nezní příliš složitě. S jak velkou silou máme počítat?" "Několik tisíc, lorde." "Alespoň konečně dostaneme příležitost prokázat své schopnosti v boji, nejen jako poskoci marnivého maršálka. Theraldisi, ať se jednotky shromáždí k ofenzívě!" Princ kývl na magistra, který poslovi věnoval poslední zlý pohled a otočil se, aby splnil rozkaz. "Naneštěstí vaše jednotky trochu prořídnou, Princi. Víte, lord Garithos také rozkázal, aby se všichni pěšáci, kavaleristé se všemi podpůrnými týmy okamžitě hlásili v první linii po jeho boku. Mužstvo! Odchod!" posel se přidrzle rozesmál. "To je naprosto absurdní!" vybuchl princ Kael'thas a poslovi odumřel smích na rtech, trochu před elfem zacouval. "Ten pošetilec chce, abych tu bitvu prohrál? Mám na nemrtvé zaútočit klacíky a hrubými slovy?!" "Echm... velkomaršálek má nejvyšší důvěru ve vaše elfí... schopnosti. Buďte kreativní, Princi," posel urychleně zasalutoval a ani nepočkal, až ho princ propustí, rozběhl se dohlížet na odsun zmíněných jednotek. Elfové mlčky sledovali odchod všech aliančních sil. Když se za nimi usadil prach, zbyli sami... jako vždy předtím. "Můj hlad po magii stíní můj jasný úsudek. Bojuji vší silou s nezměrnou touhou poslat za tím zmrdem pyroblast. Je mi ovšem jasné, že vznešený národ nepopravuje posly za zprávy, které jen tlumočí," pronesl Theraldis tragickým tónem tím nejvznešenějším přízvukem elfštiny. Princ Kael'thas stiskl pěsti: "Vyšlete zvědy, chci vědět, kdo ty nemrtvé vede. Aliance zklamala můj lid, začínám věřit, že to spojenectví byla velká chyba. Garithos...," na okamžik se odmlčel, jako by se snažil zklidnit tón svého hlasu i svůj dech, "začínám toho chlapa nenávidět z hloubi duše. Pojďme, čeká nás boj, na který je třeba se připravit. Chci všechny techniky pro výstavbu základen a věží! Ať se připraví na to, že budou muset... improvizovat!" Princ vykročil rázně do středu elfího tábora a ostatní vyrazili, aby předali jeho rozkazy velitelům jednotek. Theraldis se na okamžik zastavil, když z nejbližšího stanu vylezl rozcuchaný Vael'thas jen ve spodkách a se stopami rtěnky na tváři. Vypadal, že trpí pořádnou kocovinou a ruce držel za zády. "Belore," vydechl magistr nevěřícně a zastavil se proti němu, "připrav okamžitě letce na bitvu, kapitáne. Snad se udržíš v sedle. Do zbroje!" "Milerád, magistře Silversun, jestřábi jsou dychtiví pořádného boje," Vael nasadil svůj obvyklý zářivý úsměv, pak ale ztišil hlas a zaprosil. "Myslíš, že bys mi mohl nenápadně sundat ta plyšová pouta?" thumb|left|700px "Věřím, že ti ji nechal proto, žes ji měla mít právě ty," Narasi se něžně usmála na Isiel a podala jí zpět zakřivenou dýku zdobenou rytinami a leptanými runami. "Stejně tak jeho pečetní prsten, bez něj by ses nedostala přes hradbu, kterou Kirin Tor zvedli, aby mohli nerušeně obnovit náš domov," přešla místností mágské laboratoře, která již pomalu opět připomínala Isielinu pracovnu z dob před válkou, před vším smutkem, zkázou a smrtí. "Z nás čtyř se ocitáš v největších nebezpečenstvích dost pravidelně. Stejně tak Vael'thas. Pokud ji chceš někomu nechat, měl by to být jedině on. Ale myslím, že si táta přál, abys ethereálskou dýku měla ty." Odvrátila se od okna, ukazujícího ruiny Dalaranu zalité světlem večera, které přítomnost dimenzního štítu barvila do fialova. Vše zde pod kopulí se zdálo jako ve snu. Nebo jako by svět tam venku byl jen sen či nereálná představa, která se dění zde nijak netýkala. "Jeho tělo se dosud nenašlo, že?" optala se Isiel smutně a přešla prsty po čepeli dýky, jejíž runy začly v odpověď jejímu doteku bíle zářit. Exodus, kterým jí otec zachránil život. Narasi jen zakroutila hlavou: "Kouzlo, které zasáhlo to místo, strávilo vše, i kámen a kov. Můžeme si být jisté, že neslouží tomu bastardovi jako nemrtvý. Ale není tak nic, co bychom mohly pohřbít." "Hroby jsou záležitostí lidí a trpaslíků. My máme vzpomínky a máme jedna druhou. A jeho odkaz," zvedla oči od dýky, leskly se slzami. Narasi se natáhla a pohladila ji po tváři. "Říkal té dýce Exodus. Povídal mi, že v kapesních dimenzích, které se její pomocí dají stvořit, pro nás všechny ukryl něco, co dostaneme, až přijde pravý čas. Jen ten čas nikdy nenastal," Narasi se hořce usmála. "Z domu nezbylo nic a zlato z rodinného trezoru zabavila Hira. Ale kdo by o něj stál, když nehřeje a nevoní, ani se nedá sníst. Pokud si to ale Vael bude přát, ráda jí řeknu o jeho podíl. Nebo o tvůj?" "Nechala si můj díl jako zálohu za péči o Cloudwinga. Nemohu ho dál mít u elfů, tady mu bude lépe." "A to ti nezlomí srdce? Doopravdy jí dragonhawka necháš?" Isiel jen smutně kývla: "Vlastně jsem poprvé za dobu, co ji znám, na její tváři viděla zájem a starost o jinou bytost, než o sebe samotnou. A on jí neublíží, ví, že se vše změnilo. Pokud nastane lepší doba, vrátím se pro něj. Theraldis s tím souhlasil." "Theraldis ti neumí říci ne na žádnou věc, sestřičko. Tedy kromě toho, aby tě s sebou bral do bitev v tomhle stavu, že?" "Jsem dost rozumná, abych sama viděla, že víc prospěji boji proti nemrtvým tady," ukázala na pracovní stůl, kde zlato-bíle zářila mléčně modrá koule z magického krystalu. "Propojila jsem s tím orbem úlomek Belo'virova kamene Jiskry, který jsem dosud přechovávala pro doby nejhorší. Ale musím zapracovat na tom, aby ta věc nebyla natolik nestabilní a citlivá na otřesy." "Hm. Vael'thas vyprávěl... jak ji použil. Tu druhou, tedy," protáhla Narasi, "škoda, že jsem to tehdy neviděla. Mimochodem, elfové dnes zcela všichni odtáhli ze svého tábora, děje se něco významného? Garithos je konečně pozval do boje?" "Theraldis se po ránu vrátil pro polibek... pro štěstí do nadcházející bitvy," Isiel zavěsila dýku do vykládaného pouzdra u pasu. Její hlas zněl náhle o dost neklidněji. "Garithos elfům nařídil zničit druhé křídlo nemrtvých u jezera a zároveň odvolal všechny alianční jednotky z jejich řad do svých. Vím, že mne Theraldis nechtěl děsit, ale..." "Ten čubčí syn," zavrčela Narasi, "Kirin Tor mu jde z cesty, aby si nás nezačal moc všímat. Jeho xenofobie došla tak daleko, že prý po Rhoninovi chtěl, aby vykázal Krasa a ostatní elfy z důležitých pozic, stejně tak ze školy a z celého Kirin Tor! Prý aby se nelidé ''přidali k Sunstriderovi do jeho odděleného tábora a nemíchali se mezi ''jeho čistý národ. Rhonin ho poslal... víš kam. Po svém." "Garithos přijde s tímto návrhem za mužem, který si vzal elfku? Možná se mu pod tou jeho přílbou zavařil mozek?" "šance, že tam nějaký mozek kdy nějaký byl, je tak malá, že téměř pochybuji. Zato panděro má za tři," Narasi si odkašlala. "Ale mám z toho divný pocit, Isiel. Stmívá se, slyšeli jsme trubky označující maršálovo vítězství na hlavní frontě. Prý se vrátil do aliančního tábora s celým praporem a povolil svým mužům konečně oslavy. Elfí tábor je prázdný a soumrak se blíží," jak hovořila, sledovala Isieliny ruce, které splétaly složité kouzlo kolem orbu. Teď se zastavily a klesly níž. Její sestra usedla do křesílka vedle pracovního stolu a vzhlédla k ní rozšířenýma očima. "Nevrátili se? Nikdo?" "Dojdu zjistit, co se mohlo stát," Narasi na ni povzbudivě kývla a stiskla jí rameno, otočila se ke dveřím. Nestačila je ani otevřít, když se jí za zády v záblesku světla objevila prošedivělá Modera. Měla rudé oči a rozcuchané vlasy, jako by snad ani nebyla sama sebou. "Arcimágyně?" obě elfky se k ní otočily, jedna zasalutovala, druhá se poklonila. "Není času nazbyt," Modera odmávla rukama pokusy o etiketu či zdvořilosti. "Maršál Garithos nechal uvěznit všechny elfy, včetně Prince Kael'thase, v kobkách pod Dalaranem. Prý za zrádné spolčování s nepřátelskými rasami a paktování se s nepřítelem. Odsoudil je k smrti a rozsudek bude vykonán za úsvitu." Narasi okamžitě vyskočila, jako by byla na pružince, aby zachytila Isiel. "Do úsvitu je rozhodně pár hodin času, sestřičko, nedělej žádné nepředloženosti, tohle musíme důkladně předem pro-... no do háje Elwynnského!" začala klít, když zjistila, že sáhla do prázdného vzduchu. Zadívala se zoufale na Moderu, ale ta jen zakroutila hlavou. "Kirin Tor nebude zasahovat. Nemůžeme. Máme mezi sebou elfy, které by maršál chtěl popravit hned vzápětí. To je rozkaz, poručíku Snowdawn." thumb|left|700px 'Pokračovat ve čtení... ' Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu